First Time
by Uzumaki Johnny
Summary: Hinata has her first time. Nothing too special. As for the pairing, find out inside. LEMON.


This is a Hana x Hinata fic. For those who don't know or can't remember, Hana is Kiba's older sister. Bear in mind, I have no idea how Hana acts. I thought I'd try my hand at a little yuri. Nothing serious, mostly mindless smut.

**NOTE:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

They were both drunk. It was at a party. Kiba's party, to be specific. One of the girls was Inuzuka Hana. The other was Hyuuga Hinata. They were enjoying themselves and talking together. Actually both girls had been friends for a long time, so this was not an uncommon sight. Hinata had been depressed that Naruto didn't like her, so Hana convinced her to go to this party. It had worked very well, as Hinata was both drunk and very happy.

Slowly, Hana, the older girl, pulled Hinata in, toward her. Hinata only saw her red canine tribal markings, before she felt a soft pair of lips against hers. She had always wanted this feeling, and didn't mind that she was kissing another girl. In fact, she deepened the kiss, and moved her hands down to Hana's hips, letting their breasts touch.

Kiba, usually swift with a joke whatever the situation, dropped his glass of beer. Shino took off his sunglasses to get a better look. The other party guests looked amazed as well. Ino, usually abuzz with chatter, broke off; and for the first time in her life, she found she had nothing to say.

The two girls noticed none of this. Hana forcefully moved her tongue between the other girl's lips, running them along Hinata's teeth. White, Hana suspected, just like her eyes. Hinata opened her mouth to let the other girl in. Their tongues twisted and danced around each other. Reluctantly, Hana broke the kiss, and whispered something in the Hyuuga girl's ear.

"_See you upstairs…"_

"_Wh-when?"_ replied Hinata.

"_How about in a minute?"_

They reluctantly withdrew from each other's mouths and parted company, unaware of the stir they had caused. The conversation started again, but it seemed somewhat stilted. Unnoticed, Hana slipped up the stairs, Hinata following soon after. Hana opened the door to her bedroom. When the younger girl came in, Hana greeted her with a kiss. Hinata began running her fingers through Hana's long red-brown hair, then as things got more intense, working up and down the curves of her hips. They fell to the bed in passion. Hana swiftly pulled down Hinata's zipper and discarded her jacket, leaving her fishnet top.

Hana quickly slipped a hand under the top, and onto Hinata's stomach. Without question, Hinata raised her arms, and threw the garment off. Hana almost excitedly undid the girl's bra and threw it away, revealing the Hyuuga girl's perfect breasts. She directed her kisses down toward her lover's neck, then her collarbone. She sucked on Hinata's right breast, and used her left hand to massage and knead the other. Hinata's nipples peaked in excitement. She tossed her head backwards, swinging her shiny black hair, and moaned helplessly. She loved the feeling of being touched this way, and felt her panties wetting in excitement.

Hana switched her attention to the other breast, and Hinata continued to moan. She felt down the other girl's flat abdomen, and pulled down her pants. Hinata was now completely in her underwear. She decided to help Hana out, pulling down the straps of the older girl's olive drab tank top, and unhooking her bra. Hinata was rewarded by the sight of Hana's full, firm breasts. She began to suck Hana's breasts, and Hana moaned at the feel of the younger girl's lips, and was taken by surprise at her unusual boldness.

"_Hinata-chan…you don't usually do this"_

"_I only want to please you…Hana-chan"_

Hana smiled at Hinata's nickname and lowered her head to the smaller girl's waistband. She massaged Hinata's womanhood with one hand, and pulled down her panties with the other. She started licking tenderly at the girl's waist, working down to her sex spot. Hinata moaned even louder than before, arching her back into the air, then falling down onto the bed.

"_Mmm…Kami-sama…you look so good…so tasty"_

"_Ohh…ahh…ahh…Hana-chan"_

She grasped at Hana's shoulders, flipping the taller girl over, and lowering herself onto Hana's body. She pulled down the older girl's pants and panties, and then massaged her womanhood with her hand, using Jyuuken to send chakra into Hana's clit. Hana arched her back and moaned as waves of pleasure ran down her body. She responded by inserting two fingers into Hinata's womanhood. Hinata moaned and rocked her hips into the other girl's hand, and began to lick at her sex spot. Hana arched her back and moaned. Hinata was massaging her lover's breasts as well, driving the other steadily to orgasm and massaging harder as her womanhood was licked and began to drip.

Hana pulled Hinata and herself up and kissed her passionately, shuddering softly as the sensitive flesh of their breasts touched. She moved her hands lower than Hinata's hips, down to her behind, and began to suck at the younger girl's neck. In answer to Hinata's eager moan, she then followed by licking it. She felt Hinata dripping beneath her, and released both of them back to the bed. She interwined her legs with Hinata's, and began to grind their hips and womanhoods together. After feeling the rhythm for a few seconds, Hinata moaned loudly and broke orgasm, spilling over. Hana soon followed, after some more heated grinding. She was amazed at the size of her lover's afterglow, and licked up all of Hinata's juices, reveling in her taste The two lovers, exhausted after having their first sex, cuddled up together, and slept naked as Hana pulled the bedsheets up. Neither of them had ever thought it would be with another woman.

* * *

In the morning, birds chirped, heralding the new day. Hinata woke up first, and was neither worried or alarmed to find herself in Hana's bed.

"_Ohayo, Hana-chan."_

She kissed Hana on the lips, waking up the older girl. She smiled at seeing Hinata in her bed.

"_Ohayo, Hinata-chan."_

Hana wasn't alarmed either. In fact, that dose of sake had given them the courage to express what they had felt all along.

_I love you._

The only person who was alarmed to see them was Kiba. His scream was heard all over Konoha.

"_WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

_

Well, that's all. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
